Of loneliness and butterflies
by saunatonttu
Summary: He was lonely and wanted to be loved. Then he bumps into her, an angel that he hadn't met before. Rated T because of Kan-chan. Fluffy. Beware of spelling mistakes and whatnot. Angsty at first. Yamamura Misao x Uehara Yui


**A/N: Okay, this is so totally random. I came up with this while I was in the middle of writing a new chapter to 'Significant Victims'. Don't worry, this couple won't appear there. At least, not much. **

**But seriously, Yamamura Misao needs more love. 'Cause, for some reason, I'm startin' to like that silly inspector. XD And, yes, he's a bit too angsty character in this one. **

**I wonder if someone has already done something with this couple? If so, I haven't "created" (sarcasm detected) a new, lovely couple. XD **

**Enjoy! **

**Oh, also beware of a cameo appearence of Kan-chan. XD **

* * *

**Of loneliness and butterflies**

He was an ordinary man with simple life. He had very few wishes he hoped to gain in this world before passing on. He wanted to become a reliable man that everyone could respect and rely on, but he knew that would probably stay as an unreachable dream, since his character kind of ruined the chances of that happening.

He was childish, his head was high in the clouds and he was utterly clueless to how cruel the world could really be. He was in his own fairyworld, bright shades of green, yellow and blue all around him. Sometimes, but very rarely, there was black – the color of mourning and sorrow, but he never let it appear.

Because he was careless and stupid – he did not need others to feel worried about him. People were already annoyed and frustrated with him and he didn't need them to pity him on top of all that.

Cheerful and oblivious to the facts was very much like him and he had been partially shocked when he had been promoted to inspector. Naturally his first reaction was a squeal of pure happiness, but after he got off from work that day, he started to think about it.

In the end, he still thought it was because of his brilliant brains, but somewhere in his heart he knew it wasn't because of it, but he hardly let his heart speak. He was a man using his brains, but sadly for him, there were printed the images from all the movies he had watched and hardly any knowledge on anything concrete.

And while investigating, he let his brains think without operating with his deepest instincts and heart, just because he didn't want to show his darker, sorrowful side to others. His heart carried his suppressed anger, deep sadness and loneliness he felt as he watched his friends going on dates with their girlfriends or boyfriends.

Because he needed to be loved and adored, he needed to feel significant to someone. After all, he had only his grandmother who cared for him and would scold him with a gentle tone and bake him cookies. His parents had distanced theirselves from him, his father disowning him and her mother quietly following her husband. This had happened even before he became legally adult.

Sometimes he thought of them and wondered how they were doing. He hadn't sent Christmas cards to them for years, since he simply didn't know where they currently lived. He wasn't bothered by their coldness, but he felt very lonely when he heard about his subordinates' talks about their fathers and mothers.

And when he was questioned about his parents, he simply smiled energetically at them and told them that his parents were happy and together and alive – that much he knew for sure – but he never added anything else. His heart seemed empty after those discussions and he was simply worn out after even the shortest of the conversations.

He never liked drinking. True, he could have forgotten his problems, but at what cost? Losing control of himself, the skill he had learnt under the constant glares his father gave him? Letting his heart release all the pain it truly felt?

No, he didn't want that. He didn't want to feel agony ever again. What he wanted, craved for, was true happiness – not just some wide smiles and cheery shouts and outrageusly stupid conclusions that mostly were taken from horror movies and the looks the people were giving him after he had exclaimed those conclusions.

He desired those soft words, skin against skin, hand in hand and loving eyes staring deep into his. He wanted the reassurance of someone being there for him and loving him as long as he lived. Because granny wouldn't live much longer, even though she was a tough one, but he feared for her steadily worsening health.

When his granny had told him to take a vacation, he was reluctant at first. What if he got a big case and Mouri Kogoro was included? It had been a long time, since he had last met his idol who was almost equal to God in his standards.

Slowly he had warmed up to the idea and finally he had asked his superiors for a short vacation, which he had been permitted. Unknown to him, the superior officers to him had been worrying over his mental health, since strange cloud of gloominess had been hovering over him. A very noticeable one, but his subordinates had blamed it on the stress inspector's job brought.

Anyway, the vacation had brought Gunma's young and inexperienced inspector all the way to Tokyo, which was filled with neon lights and sushi and dreams awaiting to come true.

He spent numerous days just strolling in the streets, gawking at the wonders of the big city and admired the Tokyo Tower from a distance.

On the seventh day, he met _her. _Her hair was a beautiful shade of black, tied up into a ponytail that swayed from side to side, the movement catching his eyes.

And then he noticed her eyes – the soft, gentle, painfully beautiful mix of lavender and blue – and they were sparkling with something he couldn't recognize. Her thin lips were curved up into a small, friendly smile that seemed to make his heart beating faster and faster, which eventually led him to trip on his own legs and fall down, hitting his face to the ground.

He was rather clumsy, after all.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. The young man could only grin as he got to his feet. _She has even the voice of an angel. _"Ah, I am quite alright", he mumbled sheepishly, scratching his cheek frantically, almost afraid that the angel would escape. "It's just my clumsiness and all..."

Her eyes became even softer and understanding, sending butterflies to the pit of his stomach. _What is this... feeling? h_e wondered briefly, too enchanced with her beauty to start really ponder about it.

"I see", the woman replied, worry abandoning her eyes and the kind sparkle returning to them. And then, the awkward silence fell between them, only the steps of other people were heard.

"Um... If it's not too much trouble..." the man stammered shyly, his smile wavering slightly on his face and surely his doubtful feeling must have shown from his face. "...would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, which he took as a sign of refusal, but he couldn't really blame her. She was an angel and he was a normal, lowly mortal. Forbidden and never meant to be.

"I'd love to", she whispered quietly, her cheeks tainted with something akin to a blush. And he was amazed both with her answer and her absolute perfect face.

It was the beginning for him. At that moment, he truly started to be free again, clutches of his past finally letting go of him, his goofy smile becoming even more goofier and his conclusions still as shaky and unbelievable as ever, maybe even more exaggerated than before.

She loved his goofy tales, although they were a hindrance while working, and simply laughed at them before pecking him to his cheek, sending his head even higher to the clouds. Well, this time it wasn't only his head. His heart followed, too. Because he felt with his heart, he spoke out to her with all of his heart and his heart reached out to her.

And in the middle of all this, they both had their work to do in Gunma and Nagano, which was very problematic to both of them. To him, it didn't matter, because he would fly to the other side of the world if he had to. He would follow her – the person who hopefully would be his eternal happiness and joy.

To her it was slightly more of a problem, because of Kan-chan. She wasn't entirely sure of what she felt towards him anymore. Was it just friendly affections or was it even more? If it was the latter, she would feel as if she was leading _him _on.

After a while, she felt her doubts disappearing. She did have some feelings for Kan-chan at some point, but they had now returned back to that old friendship she had always cherished in her heart. And when the fear of being unfair towards the inspector of Gunma, she completely let her heart fall into their slowly developing relationship. He was so much like a child that she wondered at times if the man even knew about the birds and the bees. But that innocent look on his face was so adorable that she wished that she could just look at it every single minute.

Eventually Kan-chan had noticed the change in her mood. Even though she was always kind and gentle, the almost longing glint her eyes had faded, and she'd always fall into a reverie after successfully solving a case.

He didn't mind that she was in a relationship, but he gave her a stiff warning that if she were to lose her touch in her job, he'd do something about that Gunma inspector. She could sense the threatening undertone from his words, which meant something like this: _if that guy breaks your heart, I'll castrate him in most painful way possible. _

She knew instantly then that it'd be better to keep those two away from each other. Because Kan-chan wasn't a cheerful guy and _he _was too bright, shiny, clumsy and funny for Kan-chan to be around.

He was a beautiful butterfly that had just learnt how to fly and was still aiming to get higher and higher, dragging her along with him. Because being alone on the top wasn't fun and because he loved her and she knew it and loved him back.

She was a dark-haired angel that was strayed from others, pure as snowflakes, and caught the butterfly gently into her palms, never intending to break the weak wings of the butterfly. Because she spread her care to anyone that her eyes landed on that wasn't a murdered or a robber or... Well, you get the point.

They were Uehara Yui and Yamamura Misao, two most unexpected people to fall head over heels with each other, but it happened and they were content with that. Scratch that, they were a lot more than just content with their situation. If only she could be in Gunma or he in Nagano, then it would all be perfect.

Unfortunately they didn't live in a perfect world where they could magically teleport to each other's houses whenever they wanted to. Well, they weren't seeking perfection anyways. They'd deal with the distance somehow.


End file.
